


Friends that Sin Together, Win Together

by blushingninja



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR”<br/>An impatient Judal is caught out by Alibaba's Christmas surprise.</p>
<p>A late entry for the Magi Secret Santa 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends that Sin Together, Win Together

**Author's Note:**

> I can not resist a good Magi pun *wink*  
> I hope everyone enjoys the Christmas season and the new, final arc of Magi *tears* Bless Ohtaka and all her hard work.

Glancing over his shoulder and taking a shaky step down the stairs, Judal snickered. It was the perfect plan. The one hour he was alone in the house and completely ungraded. Living in a sharehouse wasn’t such a bad thing, but his serious lack of alone time could be insanely grating. Especially coming into Christmas. Christmas was the worst of it with flocks of outsiders coming in and out of the house at all hours and in all numbers. His housemates simply knew too many people and had too many legions of family. Between Alibaba and his many networks and friends, Hakuryuu’s numerous family always seemed to be floating through. Aladdin however seemed content to leave the house for most of his social interactions but the few times he brought people home, they were loud and many. 

 

But this afternoon wasn’t one of those. This afternoon he’d awoken from his nap to an empty house and a flurry of text messages stating he’d be alone for at least another hour. It was the perfect opportunity to get up to some of the extra mischief he’d been holding out until some quiet time alone. Coming down the stairs and double checking that he was indeed alone, Judal raced down to Aliaba’s room, grinning like a maniac. This Christmas is beloved, on again off again boyfriend had promised him something amazing for Christmas, something that apparently promised to blow his mind and make the whole season well worth the drag that it usually was. And Judal needed to find out what that magical gift was and he needed to know now. It was a week out until the grand Christmas eve and although it was only seven days until his curiosity would be cured it wasn’t soon enough. And if he knew Alibaba the blond would have planned the whole thing well in advance and a simple search would no doubt put an end to his cat like need to know.             

 

Finding the bedroom door unlocked, he moved through the familiar room with ease. He’d spend time down here occasional, when he needed the company and companionship. Or if he wanted to use Alibaba's large television connected to Netflix. However it had been some time since he’d managed to score a Netflix and chill session with his beloved blond. Christmas tended to take away much of his time, leaving Judal generally feeling neglected. This would be a petty piece of payback for that. Depending on the present he may even just take it and risk getting an ass kicking for it. Doing a brisk search of the room, he knew something was out of place when the sheets on the bed didn’t sit right. Usually they hung over the end and draped down to the floor, but at the moment their usual job as a dust catcher was absent. Getting on hands and knees and checking under the bed, Judal grinned.   

 

A suitcase… This particular, suspicious suitcase had caught the dark haired man's attention about a week ago. Wheeled in by Alibaba and the redhead muscle mass Morgiana, it had been pretty quickly swept away all hush hush in a matter of seconds. Immediately making Judal curious. Why did his lover need such a big suitcase, was he taking up a life of crime? It was certainly big enough to hide a body. Or was he planning a holiday? Maybe that was the Christmas present. A trip somewhere warm and away from the cold. It sounded nice, but if that was the case surely it'd be empty. Yanking it out from under the bed and pulling the sheet free, there was a distinct rattle from within prompting him to smile. Like Alibaba could pull the wool over his eyes, good fucking luck kiddo. Shaking the suitcase and gauging the size and weight of the object within, Judal suddenly frowned as his plan caught a hiccup. A hiccup that came in the form of a tiny padlock, looped through the two zips of the case. Groaning out loud and ever conscious of the time, he knew there was no way his lover would just leave the key laying around. It was probably attached to a string around his neck, or snapped shut inside an earring, the blond was paranoid like that.     
  
Glancing around for something to jimmy the lock, the dark haired man was so beyond caring about getting caught, he had to know now, he just had to. After a short equipment search, a pen and bobby pin in hand, Judal set to work. It was an easy lock to break, however while breaking it would be easy, but he didn't really want to snap it. Leaving an air of mystery to his crime was still fairly high on his agenda, however it may have been unavoidable. Jamming, fiddling and tugging worked to stain his hands with ink, while the bobby pin just seemed to push straight through the clasp, shooting out the other side with zero results. Getting more frustrated by the second, it didn't take long for a fuse to blow and for the flimsy lock to lay broken on the floor. Judal knew he should have probably feel some kind of guilt, especially as he was most definitely caught now but his adrenaline was up and it was far too exciting. Tearing open the zippers and pulling open the case he eagerly awaited some grand sight within. Something expensive, bright or shiny. Instead there was a box. A boring old box wrapped up in boring old paper, brown, trackyand without a Christmas theme to be seen. Frowning as he picked the box and hefted its weight in one hand, the dark hair man still couldn't place it. Long and rectangular it could have been anything from a fluorescent light bulb to a pool cleaner. Although neither of those would make much sense, unless the blond was trying to prove a point or hint at something. Ripping open the paper with little care for the tape, Judal paused as he pulled back the wrapping, heart stopping as he read over the box and its contents.    
****  
**10" Maximum Pleasurator. Intermediate to Advanced Use. Colour: BLACK** ****  
  
A big. Black. Dildo…

  
Was this some kind of joke? Cracking open the box and peering inside, the dark haired man winced as the box's contents matched the description on the side. Much to his disgust. Tossing the box back into the empty suitcase, he didn't even bother cleaning up, leaving the mess, evidences of his crimes plain to see. He'd make that wimpy blond pay for this, one way or another.    
  


 

Staying locked up in his room for the majority of that evening, Judal spent most of that time planning his eventiable and timely revenge on his pain in the ass of a lover. By hell or high water he'd make Alibaba suffer, embarrassment aside, there was a small part of the dark haired man that was worried such a thing may have been his actual present and that thought alone had him pissed off. His boyfriend was memorably bad at buying and choosing gifts but this was on a whole other level of misguided stupidity. Unless its intended purpose was to beat Alibaba himself up, Judal had no such use for such a monstrosity.    
  
A polite knocked roused him from his seething. Earlier in the evening Hakuryuu had attempted to lure him out with the promise of sweets and a visit to Kouha's. But Judal had remained unmoved, food and company not even contenders to his rage. This however wasn't his childhood friend returning for a second round. This familiar knock belonged to an even bigger pain in the ass.   
"You've got some nerve." Calling out as he watched the door crack open, the dark haired man stretched as he watched a nervous, slinking Alibaba entered the room. His attraction to the blond was strange and certainly vice versa. But they worked. Not flawlessly but enough so that they hadn’t killed each other yet and that was something. 

“I’ve got some nerve? You practically trashed my room. I knew you couldn’t resist a good snoop but I thought you’d be a little bit more subtle about it.” 

“Subtlety is not my forte” the dark haired man spat out, sitting up a little higher in bed. “And besides you have horrible tastes in gifts. Your room getting messed up was just what you deserved.” Rolling his eyes as he came to sit on the end of the bed with a sigh, Alibaba ran a hand through his hair. 

“You’re really stupid sometimes.”

 

Growling, his temper getting the better of him, Judal reached out and snagged the front of the other man’s shirt, fuming. 

“The fuck did you say? Because I swear you were about to make a bad situation a hell of alot worse.” Holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender, the blond’s deep brown eyes looked anything but sorry. 

“Calm down, it’s not as bad as it seems.” 

“Bullshit” pouty and angry, Judal was not letting this go. “I wish I hadn’t gotten you anything now.” Eyes wide in surprise, Alibaba appeared speechless much to the taller man’s amusement. “Yeah, that’ll teach you.” The gift hadn’t been much, just a renewal on his boyfriend’s usual gym membership but with an added three months of yoga classes. Flexible was always important. 

“It was a joke” speaking so softly Judal struggled to hear, Alibaba repeated his statement just to make sure everything got through. “It was just a dumb joke, I knew you couldn’t resist searching about early.” Taking on of the hands still fisted in his shirt and sandwiching it between his own, the blond smiled. “We’re going away for the weekend in the new year. Just the two of us, alone. Well done on spoiling the surprise.”

 

Taking a deep breathe and trying to make sense of the situation, Judal was now the one struggle to speak. His initial assumption had been correct all along? His boyfriend had the front sight and cunning to actually gather a bunch of props together and lead him astray? Impossible, not his goody goody blond toy boy. And yet Alibaba was still giving him a small smile, rubbing small, calming circles across his palm and appearing to try everything to diffuse the situation. Tisking, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth, the tall man collapsed back against the bed, dragging his boyfriend with him. 

“I’m still mad” he said begrudgingly, feeling the other man wiggle about until he was comfortable.

“You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t” apparently Alibaba had predicted this result and was ready to suffer the consequences. Judal was truly blessed like that, having someone like Alibaba to put up with the worst of his moods and yet still willing to tease him and play. Brave and unfortunate, the man he loved. 

“So about your gag gift…” feeling the smaller man stiffen against him, Judal looked down at him with a grin, mischief illuminating his inhumanly red eyes. “I can you use it on you right?”


End file.
